TRAPPED
by ulyferal
Summary: A mishap traps two Kats. Not what you think. Short ficlet.


**TRAPPED**

_Author's Note: This came to me this morning and took only two hours to write. What do you think? Total redone. Thanks to Vorex for an excellent beta job. He caught many things I needed to fix. Hope this new offering is much better and hotter than the first._

He groaned as he struggled to stand but found he couldn't do anything more than sit on his knees or crouch. Around him were broken wooden crates, packing straw and a confetti mess of wood excelsior that covered him quite liberally. He sneezed and brushed the stuff off.

Thankfully the crates had been empty except for packing material or he could have been killed. Instead, he was just thoroughly bruised and sore. Wait a minute, how can that be?

Looking around quickly, he saw he was even more uncannily lucky as the crates had formed a cave of sorts surrounding him rather than crushing him. He was neatly trapped and alone.

A sound behind and to the left of him, made him jerk his head around, revising his assessment. In the gloom, he just made out a familiar form struggling to sit up. He swore under his breath. Trapped with his least favorite person.

"Well we're alive at least, no thanks to you!" The gravely tones of an irate SWAT Kat reached his ears.

"If you'd stay out of Enforcer business you wouldn't even be here," Feral hissed angrily. He attempted to push and prod some of the debris covering the two of them but nothing budged.

He could hear T-Bone do the same on his side of their impromptu cave. Quickly patting his pockets, he failed to find his radio or cell, remembering, belatedly, that he'd had them in his paws when the world came tumbling down on him.

Sighing in disgust, he asked, "Your radio work? Mine's lost."

A moment's silence then a curse was heard. "Helmet's bashed in, cutting the radio. At least my head's intact."

"Not so sure of that..." Feral muttered, realizing they were trapped and no one knew for certain where they were. "My Enforcers and no doubt your partner will be digging us out even if they don't know our exact location."

"Yeah, but its going to be a long wait. You did see just how much stuff was stored in this corner of the warehouse, didn't you?"

Feral sighed again. There had been a veritable mountain of packing material but now it was tumbled down and they were buried somewhere within it...the tabby was right...they were here for a while but at least they were alive...if a bit sore. He worked out a spasm in his shoulder where something had struck it hard.

T-Bone was disgusted and annoyed. There was nothing he liked better than being trapped with Feral...not! He'd checked out their cave and though there were plenty of holes that allowed dim lighting and air in, there was no weak spot to exploit in getting them out.

Sighing, he found a fairly comfortable spot in the fallen straw and sat down. Nothing to do but wait now.

While T-Bone was searching for exits, Feral was doing the same on his side of their cave with no more success. Disgusted, he shifted from his crouch that was all the cramped space allowed him, to sit flat on the floor.

Time slipped by. Their ears tuned to any sound outside their prison but they must be really buried because all they heard was silence.

Feral's mind drifted to the reason they were here in the first place. Hard Drive had robbed a nearby software company who held contracts with the military to develop new weapons. He had infiltrated far too easily despite the bulletins from Feral's office warning them of this possibility and what to do to prevent it.

He should fine them for being stupid. They had finally shut the power off but much too late, as Hard Drive was able to escape on foot. That lead to a chase, with the creep managing to keep ahead of them and the SWAT Kats which was how they'd ended up in this packing warehouse.

As if that wasn't bad enough, the warehouse was on the fringe of the power outage so Hard Drive was able to recharge his surge suit and begin blasting them with energy bolts.

T-Bone, himself, and a few of his Enforcers were standing near a wall of packing material when a lucky bolt hit the pile, sending the whole thing down on them. He had no idea if his Enforcers managed to survive as he and the SWAT Kat had. He hoped so. He was hardily tired of losing good Kats this way, plus it cost him money he didn't have, to replace them. Sighing mentally, he tried to rest while they waited for rescue.

Time passed and the small space began to fill with the scents each Kat carried with them; gun oil, jet fuel, sweat, various body soaps and colognes, combining into an interesting stew of odors.

One scent in particular captured T-Bone's nose. Blinking in surprise, he took a deeper sniff then added the scent organ at the back of his throat to taste it more thoroughly.

'What is that?' He was captivated and curious. It was enticing and had his sex beginning to stand up with interest. Huh? What could possibly be so erotic in here? Had catnip been in one of the crates? Naw, that's not it.

Confused, T-Bone turned his head this way and that, finally pinpointing the location to only one area. He stared at Feral in disbelief. Crud! No way! They are just so rare.

He'd encountered a scent like that only one other time in his life. The male had been his lover while they'd both been in the Enforcer Academy. It had been the wildest affair of his young life and he was sad to part from the other male when they graduated and went their separate ways.

To scent that specific mix of male and female odors made those memories fresh again and was an immediate erotic turnon. The swelling in his crotch grew even more pronounced, insisting he get a little closer despite this being his enemy.

Arresting the impulse, the tabby cursed mentally, unwilling to accept he was lusting after the Commander. So what if he'd not had sex for more than six months, that didn't mean he should be so out of control he couldn't resist the intense urge to ravish that powerful body that was lounging across from him.

Licking his lips, his cock now hard as steel and uncomfortable, he turned his head away and tried to ignore the big tom but it was a losing battle. In his mind came, unbidden, thoughts of possessing the tom...dominating him utterly. He'd recently begun to indulge in dominance games and the idea of taking down such a dominant tom and making him beg were setting his hormones aflame. The fact Feral was also female, just made the whole idea even sweeter and it would be like getting even for being put out of the Enforcers.

A groan, quickly stifled, made him inhale deeply to try and calm himself but it only allowed more of that wonderfully enticing scent to fill his nose and lungs. Heat and need slammed into him and all his inhibitions took flight leaving him in lust mode. He rose to a crouch and began to crab walk over to the distracted tom that had grabbed his senses so thoroughly.

Feral, meanwhile, was trying to rest. The scents building up in the tiny space held no interest to him as his mind was far away at his desk, going over in his head what he still had to get done before he could go home that night including writing up this report when he ever got out of here.

His train of thought was rudely interrupted by the feel of someone really close, their breath warming his face. Opening his eyes in startled surprise, he found himself staring into the masked face of the tabby who was only inches from his cheek.

"Wha...what the hell, SWAT Kat!" He growled, reaching a paw up to shove the tom away.

"Oh no you don't!" T-Bone growled hotly. He moved like lightning to press Feral to his back on the floor.

That set off an immediately wrestling match. Not being able to stand up meant they could only roll around the small space as they struggled against each other. The close contact only made T-Bone even hotter. Feral was just angry and confused. No way would this punk get the better of him.

Being bigger and stronger, it didn't take long for Feral to win the battle, efficiently pinning T-Bone's body to the floor with his own and using one of his big paws to hold both the burly tom's wrists firmly so he wouldn't be on the receiving end of the SWAT Kat's glovatrix.

"Have you lost your mind?" he panted, angrily.

"You know you smell tantalizing? How is it no one has found out you're an hermaphrodite? " T-Bone purred hotly, undaunted by Feral's anger as he pressed his own body upward, provocatively rubbing his hard cock against the big tom's flaccid one.

Feral shuddered at the unexpected sexual move and could only blink down in disbelief. The damn, crazy tom was lusting for him. Panting to regain his breath from the fight allowed strong male arousal odors to flood his nose, instantly causing his senses to spin and his body to catch fire. He'd hadn't sex in awhile which made him more susceptible to the SWAT Kat's advances.

That hard, hot cock rubbing him, set his own to rise in interest but it was what it did to his female sex that derailed his anger and left him confounded. For the first time since puberty, he felt heat and a slick wetness in the cleft between his legs.

Grinning wickedly, the tabby pushed his advantage by suddenly wrapping his powerful legs tightly around the big tom's body and rolling them violently to the side until their positions were flipped.

Feral had reflexively released the tabby's wrists, his own arms flinging upward over his head allowing T-Bone to fire a quick shot of tar out of his glovatrix to pin the big tom's wrists firmly to the floor.

"What are you doing?" His voice harsh and thunderstruck the situation too weird for him to fathom as yet, especially with the tabby's heavy body straddling his waist in a very suggestive manner. He could buck the tabby off him and should but the smirking tom's erotic words and behavior had him too ambivalent to make the effort.

T-Bone used Feral's confusion to explore his prize. He nuzzled, nipped, and licked the tom's stunned face and his fingers explored the body pinned beneath him. He found a very large cock already hardening, which made him even hotter at the thought of that being used on him sometime later. Right now, he had a driving need to dominate the female side of this arrogant tom and teach him who really was the boss here. He wanted to hear Feral scream in surrender as he took him.

Feral wasn't used to being dominated as he was always the one to hold that role in all his encounters. His unexpected female arousal made it impossible for him to retaliate against the tabby's aggressive foreplay.

The confines of their prison became even hotter as the two writhed against each other. Feral was panting and moaning in heated agitation as T-Bone began to pull the tom's uniform coat open then the dress shirt beneath. It was a bit harder to pull the t-shirt out of the Commander's pants but he finally managed to do so with a pleased grunt. Now he could get to the small breasts.

With the prize exposed, he lowered his head to latch onto a plump nipple that had already stiffened to a stiff peak. He sucked it hard causing Feral to cry out and buck in surprised heat.

All thought of escaping fled as Feral's head spun and his body caught fire from everything T-Bone was doing, inflaming him further. Some small part of his mind was screaming 'this wasn't right' but the hormones pouring through his body drowned it out leaving only mindless desire and need for more.

"Oh yes, you are so hot..." T-Bone rumbled darkly, as he undid the Enforcer's pants and rubbed the boxer covered cock making it twitch and Feral groan even more loudly. He was so focused on his pleasure, he never thought about why he was doing this and with whom as desire roared through him in waves that urged him to keep going, ignoring his more sensible side. Razor would be totally shocked.

Deep growls issued from his chest as T-Bone captured Feral's mouth in a hot, passionate kiss. He nipped the now plump lips and dove his tongue into that hot mouth searching out all its erotic secrets.

The questing tongue dueling with his own and thrusting in and out, drove Feral insane. His body was completely electrified. His female sex, swollen and needy, demanded it be satisfied but the damn tabby insisted on taking the scenic route.

He was being undressed only from the waist down, he managed to notice despite all the distracting things that damn tabby was doing to him.

Stopping his passionate kisses, T-Bone got off his prize and pulled boots, pants, then underwear off Feral, tossing them to the side.

Giving the Commander a wicked grin, T-Bone swooped down to where the intoxicating aroma emanated and set to work. He made a brief visit to Feral's maleness, giving the now hard cock a few licks and the balls a gentle roll around in his mouth before releasing them, making for his target just beneath the ballsack.

The nether lips were already dripping nectar that smelled like ambrosia to his nose. Diving in with his tongue, he began lapping it up. Feral jolted and cried out frantically. He had never allowed anyone to touch him there before and it felt like millions of tiny electrodes were being used to produce the intense erotic tingles pouring through his body and short circuiting his brain. He wanted it, yet he wanted to move away from it as it was too overwhelming.

T-Bone wouldn't allow him to escape, using his powerful paws to pin the violently bouncing thighs while he continued to lick the tasty offering.

It was when that damn tabby had stuck his tongue into his hot and wanting channel, that a scream of pleasure was forced from him. Feral was drowning in unfamiliar pleasure while the tension in his body rose higher and higher. His paws clutched at the straw at his sides while his hips bucked and writhed from the ministrations of that obscene tongue and what it was doing to him.

Everything tightened within him when suddenly, a wild tingling raced up his spine and the world exploded as he came with a roar. Rippling waves of pleasure crashed through him as his pussy pulsed over and over again.

T-Bone didn't allow Feral to come down from his high, instead, he pushed his wriggling tongue into that wildly throbbing organ again driving the big tom mad and sending him flying again but before he reached the pinnacle once more, the tabby released himself from his g-suit, reared up then slid his hard cock home into that hot sheath.

Feral shuddered and gasped at the feel of being opened up for the first time. It felt utterly incredible and unusual. His female sex craved it...wanted it with all its fiber...clutching that hot pole tightly and wringing even more pleasure from his body as T-Bone began a firm thrusting.

The tabby rained more kisses on the sweating face and sent his tongue diving again into Feral's mouth using deep passionate thrusts that matched the pounding he was giving the tom's vagina. The combination was devastating and Feral came screaming in the tabby's mouth.

The tabby was relentless, leaving Feral bewildered and hot as that hard driving cock compelled him upward again. He raised his hips to meet each of those powerful thrusts with matching ones of his own. He had never come so many times, so often, as a male and the tabby wasn't through yet. Feral didn't know if he could take anymore.

"Come on handsome...together this time..." T-Bone panted into Feral's ear as he brought them closer and closer to the pinnacle.

"Uh...uh...ohhh...I'm getting soo close..." Feral moaned mindlessly as the tingles started again.

"That's it...so good...you're so hot and tight...keep going...we're almost there..." T-Bone groaned, feeling Feral begin to quiver and himself, so hard he couldn't stand it.

Then it happened. Lightning struck and they came together, roaring loudly as their bodies shuddered in ecstasy.

Collapsing, they lay limp and panting. The day had been long already and their exertions over the past hour had pushed them to exhaustion. They fell asleep clinging to each other, the odor of spent sex drowning out everything else.

It was the noises that woke Feral with a start some time later. His ears pricked up and he listened hard. Voices were calling his name and T-Bone's. The tabby was still draped over his body and it felt strange and wonderful feeling that heavy warmth on him.

He groaned mentally, what a mess I'm in now. Raising his voice a little, he called out to the voices.

"We're here! We can hear you!"

"Is T-Bone with you?" Came the shouted question from the tabby's partner.

"Yeah, he's here and fine. No injuries. How long?"

"We're almost there, sir. The SWAT Kat's heat seeker found where you were but we had to go slow removing everything above you so as not to make it collapse your small safety pocket. Sorry its taken so long but we're nearly to you. About another fifteen minutes we should have you out of there, sir," Sgt Fallon answered him.

"Hmm, fifteen minutes, eh? We can do a lot in that time," a sexy voice murmured in his ear.

He returned his attention to the tabby who was giving him a dark, erotic look. "Uh...shouldn't we..."

"No..." with that T-Bone captured Feral's mouth in another round of passionate kisses.

"Wait!" Feral panted when he could take time for a breath. "Release me!"

"Oh, sure...sorry." Grinning sheepishly, T-Bone quickly used something to dissolve the tar, releasing Feral's wrists and using the straw to wipe it off. "Now where were we...ah yes.." he swiftly took Feral's breath away again.

Only minutes later, the tabby was able to slide home again in that hot passage and was pumping away, Feral moaning sweetly beneath him but this ride was going in a different direction.

As Feral began to tighten around him, getting closer to orgasm, T-Bone suddenly withdrew.

"Nooo..." the dark tom moaned in disappointment and frustration.

"It's okay, big guy. I have something else in mind," the tabby rumbled hotly then grabbed Feral and turned him over. "On your knees."

Blinking in surprise, Feral did as commanded then moaned anew as T-Bone thrust home again, grabbed the dark tom's ruff in his teeth and pounded into the him again. Feral shuddered and growled, submitting without complaint to the treatment.

They hurtled together to a fiery climax. So their rescuers couldn't hear them, Feral bit his arm while T-Bone kept his mouth full of ruff when they both came hard.

All their ears could hear for some minutes after was the thrumming beat of their hearts and their harsh breathing. When they'd recovered enough, T-Bone gently removed himself and got off Feral.

A bit wobbly still, it took Feral a bit of effort to get redressed. His body sang with satiation and an incredible endorphin high. He couldn't remember when he'd felt this good but now he had a significant problem to solve.

Paws suddenly grabbed him by the coat collar and a sandy face with mask came close and said, "we're not forgetting this. I don't care how we do it but we're going to do this again and again. And it won't be one sided. I look forward to having that big pole of yours up my ass really soon. You got that?" To emphasize his seriousness, he shook Feral hard before releasing him.

Rubbing his throat, Feral eyed the tom with new eyes. At this moment, the tom was dominate to him...the tabby owned his body...no amount of denial would change that. However, T-Bone did say he wanted him to return the favor. A small smile tugged at his lips as he answered, "I do indeed and I look forward to it."

T-Bone gave a fanged smile of challenge. "Sounds like you think you're going to make me scream...you can try," he smirked.

"We'll see." Feral straightened his clothes then turned toward a sudden noise. A hole appeared in their prison and a familiar face appeared.

"Ready to get out of there?" Razor asked his partner, relief in his voice.

"Oh definitely," T-Bone grunted, acting surly for their audience.

Feral's face was its usual stone with a dash of annoyance but inside, he was shaken, awed, excited, and worried, wondering what the hell he'd gotten himself into.


End file.
